The silver lining
by Selene1864
Summary: When an ending results in second chances. Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me. They belong to shonda rhimes. P.s reviews are like chocolate chip cookies.


Her room was dark except for the lonely shaft of moonlight illuminating her face and the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. Except she had almost ... ; no , she had died. But then she had woken up a few hours back and his heart was whole again , the world was right on its axis and he could breathe more easily.

But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the image of her pale face and lifeless body out of his head. She had flatlined and he had lost it and then she hadn't woken up for a long time so he had freaking prayed. Maybe miracles did come true.

So here he was pacing back and forth to make sure that the last 8 hours hadn't been a dream.

" Jackson" she called out breaking into his thoughts " is that you?". He sat down on the chair next to her and held her hand. " Hey" he said his voice hoarse from all tje crying." I'm here. I'm sorry for waking you up" she squeezed his hand " No, You didn't wake me up. But, thank you for being here. "He squeezed back ," always" .

Then he got up to leave . Maybe she wanted to see Mathew, now, that she was awake. But she held on to his hand . " stay". He obliged " for as long as you want " she smiled at him and as cliched as it sounded, it filled him with warmth. It had been a while since she had given him that smile and so he smiled back, his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling.

" We should talk " she began and then stopped slightly hesitant to broach the subject with him but then again she didn't know when they would get the time -for just the two of them. She took a deep breath and said " we need to discuss about what would happen to harriet in the event if my death " Jackson looked outraged and began to protest. "Please Jackson " she caressed his face imploring him to listen to her. He nodded . Even though the idea of April dying destroyed him.

" when I was rolling down the ravine into the cold lake. All I could think of was I'm going to die and I didn't want to leave harriet behind and you- I didn't want to let go of you. I regretted not thanking you enough. You showed me life , Jackson! I realised then that I would always love you."

" I, uh , I don't know what to say.  
" it's alright. You don't have to say it back"  
He smiled at her , his eyes shining with unshed tears. He understood at that moment , she would always be his and he would always be hers. He turned her hand around and kissed her pulse point.  
" I was so scared that I had lost you ."

" me too. But I don't want to be scared if it happens again okay. "  
" okay. Me and you "  
" me and you" she echoed.  
A long forgotten promise was renewed and in that dark room they quietly decided to be the most important people in each other's life.

April was in the hospital for almost a week and he visited her everyday. Sometimes she would be alone and sometimes with Mathew . But he found he didn't mind it as long as he got to spend time with her.

For the both of them it was like retiring to normalcy but for others around them it was an anomaly. Their interactions brought them to a scary realisation that April and Jackson belonged to each other. She was the yin to his yang. To them it was like playing the keys to a forgotten but familiar tune. It was peace. It was home. So the rocks that stood between the wave and the shore departed to save themselves from further pain.

He had had a day off and so he took Harriet to the ice cream shop and brought her to see April. " April!" He called out " look who is here to see you" .  
" Hattie, say hi to momma " he said as he dropped her into April' s outstretched arms when he noticed the dried tear tracks and the red nose.  
" Hey! April, you okay "  
" It's nothing "  
He lifted his eyebrow  
" Okay. So it's not nothing." She bit her lip to suppress the tears that threatened to fall." Mathew broke up with me " she continued as Jackson rubbed her shoulder, "and he had a few choice things to say to me."  
" I don't think he meant it. People say awful things when they are hurt."  
" you are kind"  
" only for you." He chuckled and she cracked a grin. " but if it makes you feel better Maggie and I broke up "  
"Oh! I'm sorry. But it does make me feel better" she said solemnly before looking at the growing grin on Jackson's face and giggling.  
" okay! Stop! My stomach's hurting."  
" mine too " he said before breaking into a fit of giggles yet again.  
" he said, that I'm always settling if it's not you; that you will be my forever despite everything. I think you are the sea to my shore and I want to try again without any baggage. What do you think ?" She said after they had finally calmed down. The room was so quiet that her words almost echoed. She didn't think she could go back to unsaid things and hidden feelings. So she waited hoping against hope for the stormy sea to become calm once again.

When he finally leaned down to brush his lips against hers she could breath again. " I love you. " he said with a ear splitting grin that rivaled hers. " I will always love you. You're my crutch when my legs not moving." She chuckled and then pulled him down to meet his lips once more.

For after all there was a silver lining for every cloud. 


End file.
